New Comics Vol 1 11
Other Characters: * Miss Helen * Algernon T. Entwhistle * Grace Fowler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Don Coyote | Synopsis3 = Hash tells Don Coyote that Hamburger fell into a mud hole, and is in big trouble. Don shrugs it off as Hash explains that he's caught in the mud up to his ankles. Until he learns that Hamburger fell in upside-down... | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Don Coyote Supporting Characters: * Hash * Hamburger Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Captain Quick: Episode 10 | Synopsis4 = After freeing Lord Barlow and his own english crew, Quick raced to the dining hall where he is now in a face-off with Governor Cordoza. The two men fight with rapiers, though Quick is by far the better swordsman. He runs his blade through the Governor's chest, and then turns to face Rodriguez. Even though he is a better fighter than the Governor, Rodriguez is unable to match Quick's speed. His final act is to call for the guards, before Quick pierces his throat. Taking the relieved Marjorie by the hand, Quick rushes to the doorway. But the guards have heard Rodriguez's dying shouts for help, and they now block the exit for Quick and his crewmen... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Captain Rodriguez * Don Miguel Cordoza Other Characters: * Marjorie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Blood Pearls: Episode 4 | Synopsis5 = After Tsao-Chung's warning, Baslyn's only goal is to make it back to the United States as quicky as he could muster. Fortunately, he reaches the boat before it's departure. Shortly after arriving in America, Baslyn starts to see Tsao-Chung following him around, despite being pushed into the river back in China... Is the curse placed upon Baslyn starting to affect him? | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Baslyn Other Characters: * Tsao-Chung Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Castaway Island: Episode 10 | Synopsis6 = Jim Shark tells Mac that he plans to hold Sally for ransom. Her father, who still lives, is likely to pay a hefty sum to have her back. Mac is unable to do anything as long as Shark holds the gun.. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Larry * Mac Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Mason Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = 17-20 On the Black: Chapter 11 | Synopsis7 = Morton has so far been unable to find the pearls. He takes his prisoners to San Francisco where he will interrogate them further. But can an interference by Kim tip the odds of escape in Gale's favor? | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Kim * Senora Montezia Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = She: Episode 6 | Synopsis8 = The angry natives chase the three adventurers up into a cave. At a dead end, there is no choice but to fight it out. The natives however, have them outnumbered and outmatched. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job Adversaries: * She Other Characters: * Ustane * Billali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Shanghai Pete: Part 3 | Synopsis9 = When Foo Chow learns that the boat isn't actually going to Shanghai, he causes a ruckus that poor Harry can only stand by and watch. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Hardluck Harry Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Slugger Other Characters: * Foo Chow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The St. Pierre Mystery: Part 8 | Synopsis10 = The fire rages through the forest, leaving Maginnis and Yvonne trapped. It seems also, that the two outlaws are starting to suffer from the smoke and flames that surround them. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Maginnis Supporting Characters: * Yvonne Adversaries: * Kenyon * Barton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon: Episode 6 | Synopsis11 = The thoughts of the caravaners are explored. When gunshots are heard out by their friends location, who will they send to the rescue? | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ian * Ken * Lefty Murphy Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Doris * Bob * Don Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = He Revives the Olympics | Synopsis12 = Spiniker explains to the islanders how the olympic games are played. All goes smoothly until an unfortunate Sternpipe gets in the way of the discus toss... | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker Supporting Characters: * Eustace Sternpipe Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Vikings: Episode 11 | Synopsis13 = Sundgrid is being held by the druids who kidnapped her. The High Druid, Haslwyn, shows a liking to her. When the great oak starts to blow it's leaves, the druids take it as a sign that Sundgrid is to die in three days. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Sundgrid * Haslwyn Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = The Tsin Lee Incident: Part 1 | Synopsis14 = Dale's father is planning an expedition to the mountains, but Dale is worried because of how close the spot is to the rebel army. Her concern is validated when an army officer appears at her home. He tells her that her father is in danger from Tsin Lee, a bandit who manages ammunition sales. Dale's father has a map to a munitions supply, and Tsin would do anything to get his hands on it. But the ship carrying her father has set sail, and the bandits have already made it onboard. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Mr. Daring * Captain Brewster * Ali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Down To Denver: Part 1 | Synopsis15 = The boys are going to Denver with their new found riches. With the train leaving soon, should Alec really be spending his time at the pub playing cards? | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Cal * Alec Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = On Dolorosa Isle: Part 7 | Synopsis16 = The Zoanthroids tricked the Devachan's guards into the water, where their strength and speed are enhanced. The guards are easily overwhelmed, and Steve and the professor watch as Devachan runs back to his headquarters. Devacha threatens to pull a switch that will destroy the entire island, but the Zoanthroids are catching up to him... | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Professor Bromberg (form. Brombay) Adversaries: * Devachan Other Characters: * Sam * Myra * Keith Roland Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 7 | Synopsis17 = Sandor returns to the cave to discover that Benar and Elaka have been taken! He sneaks into the palace and overhears two guards talking about Benar's execution. Sandor goes to the designated location and finds his old friend Awla, the elephant, being used to crush Benar's head. Sandor whispers a command in Awla's ear, and then he rides atop with Benar being scooped up in Awla's trunk. The three escape the palace with arrows whistling from behind! | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Benar * Awla (elephant) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle18 = Nate Devlin Crashes the Movies | Synopsis18 = The Government Agency is on the trail of bank robbers being led by Nate Devlin. Steve finds out that the gang is working as actors at a movie studio for a cover. With the director's help, Steve comes up with a plan to capture the gang. Ironically, during the movie's bank robbery scene, the robbers try to pull off a real robbery and getaway. However, the police have been tipped off by the director, and Carson is able to arrest the men and retrieve the loot. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Adversaries: * Nate Devlin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Along with the above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Goofo the Great" and "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Andy Handy" by Leo E. O'Mealia ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = This is the last issue to go by the name 'New Comics', the title is changed to 'New Adventure Comics' starting next issue. | Recommended = | Links = * New Comics #11 index entry * New Comics #11 spoilers 1 * New Comics #11 spoilers 2 }}